My little Space Explorer Skyrim
by The-Black-Cuno
Summary: World Two of the My little Space explorers.  Rainbow Dash, Soarin and Spitfire are Assigned to look into the world of Skyrim, But when 'it hits the fan' Arcanis is forced to call upon his old allies to help out.  PONYFIED STARGATE MEMBERS BEWARE
1. Collage of Rainbow Falls

My Little Space Explorer – Skyrim

Chapter 1 – Collage of Rainbow Falls

Written by Adam Jenkins AKA the Black Cuno

All Original Characters belong to me

MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

Stargate to Metro Myer Goldwyn

o.O.o

The blue Gas Giant, Skyrim, was the Pegasus home world for the Equestrian galaxy. Much like Cloudsdale on Equestria, Skyrim had an abundance of cloud cities. One of with was the capitol known as _Rainbow Falls_. Rainbow Falls was a city much like Cloudsdale but on the scale and Size of Manhattan or New York on earth. Though it had the Depth of going down and up unlike earth cities.

The librarian Pegasus sat there gazing at the 'clouds ring'. A Massive ring that was about 6 Pegasai in Diameter and was made of a stone that floated on the clouds. He was assigned to look at it and try and figure out its secrets. Though it had not been used in over 2 thousand years, it is said that one day it will. His ancestors were one of the ones that had greeted the Great 'Alicorns of Legend' and it was foretold that he would be the one to greet them again; the so called Gate travellers of legend.

"Damn man, I can't see you having a better job than this" an American accented Pegasus said to the librarian. This Pegasus was a pastel Grey colour with Matching short cut tail and longish mane.

The librarian jumped. The Pegasus was a deep jade green colour with a red to white tipped mane and tail. "Bloody 'ell mate, don't sneak up on me like that" he said breathing in deeply and out "You're going to give me a Heart attack"

"Ha-ha all the fun of it. Look a bunch of us are heading to the Pub this evening you wanna come?" the American Pegasus asked. The librarian shook his head.

"Naw, I got shit to do here rather than spend time getting wasted only to have those Damn MP's come along" he said.

"Well Emerald Fire, ya know where to find…"

The American was interrupted as the massive ring grinded in a circular motion before stopping on one of the main symbols. The triangle shifted and with a clunk lighted up.

"Holy Feth" The American said, the librarian was much quicker and slammed a red button under the desk. It sent a quick pulse to the main garrison to send 'backup' as the 3rd triangle shifted.

"Yank, get back" Emerald Fire shouted as the two of them ducked behind the Desk, which he had kicked over in panic to hit the 'panic button', as the last symbol locked into place.

"Hey it's not yank its fething Sarge remember that" Sarge shouted as the Puddle erupted causing 2 walk ways to be vaporised in seconds. With 3 'Shlorping' sounds the two colts could here 3 voices.

"Well this is not entirely what I expected. Looks a lot like Cloudsdale" a Male said he was backed up by a Female

"What were you expecting Soarin, Metal decking? This is a Gas Giant of Skyrim. Of course it's going to look like Cloudsdale" the Female said to have a second female interrupt

"Well I couldn't care less. I'm just here Cause Twilights to busy banging Harry" she said, sounding like more of a tom boy.

"No it's because Twilight is a unicorn and one of them coming here is a little Difficult to hide a horn coming out of your forehead. That's why Arcanis asked us to do it" the other female said as the Gate closed down. "To blend in"

The two hiding Pegasai peered over the table to see 3 Pegasai standing there. The Colt, obviously Soarin, was looking around whilst the two females where in mid air arguing. One was a Pastel red with orange mane, whilst the hovering one was light blue with Rainbow streaks going through it.

That's when shit hit the proverbial fan. The Two hiding colts had completely forgotten about the 'panic button' and a squad of MP (Military police) were positioned with stun guns in harnesses aiming at the three, and them.

"Oh Feth me" Sarge muttered as the MP's burst in stunning all three new Pegasai as well as Emerald Fire and Sarge.

Darkness overtook them as emerald fire heard the words that would haunt him

"We have confirmation, the ring works. We have 3 off worlders and 2 of ours ready for mind wiping"

o.O.o

Emerald Fire found himself waking in his dorm with a start. That damn nightmare again, 4th time in 4 days, every time the same ordeal, all about his collage friends. Cursing he got out of bed, his roommate 'Sarge' was snoring even though it was about 8 in the morning. He would be like that until first class at 10 am for him anyway, Emerald Fire had the day off.

"For a guy named after a damn military rank, he sure is lazy" he muttered as he grabbed his Saddle Bags, he had a Day free today and was going to hang out with Soarin, Spitfire and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash though was more of a 'Dike' than a mare-friend, but was cool none the less. The group with Sarge had been friends since Flight school all those years ago.

Making his way to the local Park, a Cloud park with statues of various Pegasai he found Spitfire and Rainbow arguing yet again, with Soarin taking a step back. Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were sisters with Spitfire being a year older than Rainbow Dash, but Dash had speed on her side and it was rumoured that she could pull off a 'Sonic Rain-Boom'. Like hell Emerald Fire thought. She was fast but not that fast.

"What are they arguing about?" He asked Soarin who shrugged.

"No clue, found the two of them just arguing again" he admitted. "Something about a group called the Wonderbolts apparently"

"Who?" asked Emerald Fire to w again shrugging Soarin 'who are the Wonderbolts? Sounds like a performer's group name"

"That's what I thought, though it rings bells up here" Soarin said tapping his head "But for the life of me I cannot remember"

"Oh hey Emerald Fire, How's things with you?" Rainbow said as she only noticed he standing there with Soarin. It was common knowledge amongst the group that Emerald Fire had slept with Rainbow Dash not 5 days ago, after a night of pure Drinking and partying. Both denied such things, but both were now that much closer.

"Can't complain ya know? But hey, shall we get this damned Assignment sorted out?" Emerald Fire asked Rainbow Dash who landed beside him.

"Sure" she said back. Both were studying aero-physics and had an assignment due in the coming days.

"Right then. I promise Spitfire I shall return her later okay"

"Whatever, I'm not fussed" Spitfire said

o.O.o

"I'm surprised at Pegasai enthusiasm; those 2 catwalks were destroyed only days ago by those anti military guys and yet there they are good as new" Emerald Fire said, however the Massive ring still stood there, unmoving and daunting as ever.

"Yeah bout that thing, I've been having some seriously Crazy dreams about it" Rainbow admitted as the two sat on one the upper walkways. The librarian was still missing from 5 days ago.

"No kidding. I've had some crazy dreams about that thing to. Abet weird" Emerald Fire said Rainbow Dash looked at him.

"Seriously, about what though" Rainbow asked

"Last 4 nights, it's been the exact same…" emerald Fire said explaining in great detail the dream.

After 5 mins of explaining

"wow, that's almost the same as the one I had as well the last 2 nights mind you" Rainbow Dash said "it's like this though"

~o.O.o~

"Dash you need to stop flying around like that" Spitfire shouted at Rainbow Dash who was busy doing loops in the main Gate room "do you want to be vaporised by the gate?"

"Awe common Spitfire, chill out. This is going to be Awe~some" Rainbow Dash said landing. Arcanis's voice echoed over the intercom

"This is just a re-consonance mission, be careful and assess the situation only. I don't want a repeat of Magrathia" he said "Beginning Dialling Sequence. If you're not back in a week we are going to send a rescue party"

"Roger that. Okay, let's get this train wreak moving" rainbow said as the Gate Fwooshed into existence and the 3, Soarin Spitfire and Rainbow Dash all entered the gate

~o.O.o~

"Then it's pretty much the exact same as yours. Weird eh?" Rainbow said idly pulling out an Aero-Physics Book from her saddlebags.

"Yeah, Hey I always wanted to ask, how did you get your cutie mark?"

"What this?" Rainbow said looking at her flank "Got it during flight school after doing a Sonic Rain-boom"

"That can't be right; I would remember that, you, I and Sarge were in the same class. I don't remember you doing that" Emerald Fire admitted

"The Funny thing is that I don't remember you or Sarge being there yet I know you were? Strange, oh well lest get this assignment sorted out" Rainbow Said changing the subject

o.O.o

"Umm Arcanis can I have a moment if that is alright with you…" A familiar yellow Pony with pink mane and tail asked the Alicorn.

"Fluttershy! Good to see you again, please have a seat I have all the time in the world. Well not really this paperwork is driving me nuts, but enough for a friend" he said laughing slightly as she sat on the Couch that was in his office. Thanks to a colt called 'Doctor Whooves' he managed to make his office bigger on the inside than on the outside "So what brings you here?"

"Well, it's Pinkie Pie. She's been having her 'pinkie sense' going off every hour and she claims that something has happened to the Wonder Bolts off world so to speak" She explained. Arcanis nodded. It was fact that if Pinkie's a Twitching you better duck for cover.

"When did she start?" Arcanis asked.

"About an hour after they went to Skyrim" she admitted.

"Okay, if that's the case I'll get a scout orb ready and we'll send it through, but if they are in trouble I'm out of Pegasai that could help bar you and some of the guards…or not" Arcanis said remembering the Device that Twilight had constructed from Rodney's design "I'm going to have to call in a favour for this one"

"I want to help. If that's possible" Fluttershy said firmly

"Of course Fluttershy; the two that I have in mind may be able to help us if they agree" Arcanis said as the Gate spun up to dial Skyrim. In the room was a single grey sphere like object called a scout sphere sat there; With a Fwoosh the gate activated and the sphere hovered into the gate puddle. A Holo display appeared on Arcanis's desk and it showed the image of the library with Pegasai looking at it in dismay.

"THERE" Fluttershy said pointing out the outline of Rainbow with a colt.

"Let's see if I can get her attention" Arcanis said taking remote control over the spybot.

"Send a Cloaked one just in case" Arcanis said via intercom to Alpha Centauri

o.O.o

'THE HELL IS THAT NOISE" Rainbow shouted as they looked at the now Spinning gate. The two walkways again were vaporised as many Pegasai flew out of the way. That's when the two looked to see the Ring with a blue puddle in it. Out flew a Small sphere like object; it then proceeded to shift slightly towards Rainbow Dash as it floated to her face.

"What the?" they both asked as a group of MP's burst in and using the combat harnesses blew the sphere to bits.

"Find everyone and bring them here now" Barked the leader; the rest broke off and started to round up the Pegasai that had seen the gate activating.

"We need to get out of here now" Emerald Fire said only to have a pair of MP's ambush them round the corner and knock both of them out.

"That's the last of them…Damn these two again the Feth" one said as Rainbow Dash's and Emerald Fire's body's were among the group to be mind wiped.

"I don't care, Wipe them and put them in bed together again, throw a couple bottles of Vodka or something like that on the floor" the leader said as the MP sighed pulling out a strange alien like device and aimed it at Rainbow Dash's forehead and pulled the trigger sending a small beam into her mind.

What they didn't notice was the floating cloaked sphere watching them

o.O.o

"(SON OF A BITCH)" Arcanis swore in ancient "that settles it" he said walking out of the office with Fluttershy in tow. "Alpha Centauri!" he said in the main command room. The unicorn looked at him

"We were watching from here. What is your request?" he said sounding scared of the now Pissed off Alicorn

"Dial Atlantis, I'm going to need help with this one" Arcanis said as the Gate began to turn and dial Atlantis

-.-.-

Dr Carson Beckett was busy dealing with a mass outbreak of the Flu amongst the members of Atlantis. Carter had her hands full keeping John on a leash so as not to strangle McKay for bringing it into the base, when a familiar voice echoed across the base.

"Unscheduled off world activation, Colonel Carter and Colonel Sheppard please Report to the main console room immediately"

"Report" both Carter and Sheppard said in unison both entering from different angles.

"We have a confirmed IDC it's our friends from SGE" McKay said "We are receiving a Comm. signal"

"Patch us through" Carter said as a familiar face appeared on the view screen

"Afternoon Colonel"

"Actually it's morning here" Carter said flatly

"Afternoon here, damn time differences; I'm not doing this for the social call. I need help. We have a team stuck off world with a group of mind wipers. I thought you guys would be able to help out?" Arcanis asked. Carter looked at Sheppard who shrugged

"I got nothing on, Rohnan's off world with Teahla, so that leave me and Rodney…though he's down with the flu, but I'm still up for it"

"Colonel Carter, Mister Woolsey is on approach in the Dedalus" an orderly said. Carter groaned, this would be the perfect excuse to get away from that particular person

"We are a tad Shorthanded here Captain Vickers, but I can get a team together to help out"

"Excellent thanks for that; how long until the team gets here?" He asked

"Less than half an hour I can get the team to you…any requirements?" Carter responded

"People who can fly and aren't scared of heights. Also a Medical doctor would be helpful, one who is familiar with Alien mind devices" Arcanis said as he signed off and the gate closed.

o.O.o

Dr Beckett was breathing a sigh of relief as Carter asked him to accompany her and Sheppard on this rather obtuse mission. It would be only them as requested by Captain Vickers, but at least it got him off world for a Brief time. The Gate spun and activated as the three of them entered the gate.

After the disorientating effects wore off, Beckett was surprised at who greeted them. He was expecting human's not Pastel coloured Equines, Or unicorns or Pegasai. His mind refused to make any sense of the matter.

"DR Beckett long time no sees last I heard you were umm dead?" the Pegacorn said walking up to him

"Do I know you?" he asked as Carter and Sheppard were greeting a pair of ponies. One a purple unicorn the other a Yellow Pegasus, who was shy enough but still stood there

"Oh yeah sorry about that, its captain Vickers" Arcanis said "Or Arcanis here. And before you say Pegacorn its Alicorn"

"I wasn't going to say anything" Beckett said

"R~right, well we better head into the Briefing room. Hope you three aren't afraid of Heights for this mission" Arcanis said leading the way

"Why is that?" Sheppard asked, Arcanis smiled

"Skyrim is a Blue Gas giant habited by only Pegasai" he said flatly

"Oh" the three said, Only Carter knew what was going to happen next as she put 2 and 2 together.

"So how the hell is 3 humans supposed to go to a gas giant inhabited by Pegasai?" Sheppard as they were lead into another room adjacent to the briefing room.

"Simply put it will be 4 Pegasai going not 3 humans and a single Pegasus. Twilight made this from Rodney's designs. I think Carter your familiar with this one" Arcanis said

"Oh, great" Carter said as Arcanis looked at them "that thing again. I still have itches where my wings were last time" Carter said as Beckett and Sheppard looked at her "Don't give me that look I have been to Equestria once before to test that device Rodney made" remembering when Twilight and Rainbow Dash along with Arcanis visited Earth

"Who's first?" he asked. The Device was a Pedestal like object with three pillars surrounding it. Twilight who was there Twitched and gave Carter a Quick glance

"I'll do it since the boys are scared" Carter said standing on the Dias. With a blinding light the machine activated.

o.O.o

Rainbow Dash groaned, she was in a dorm at college, looking out the sun was just rising. She felt a small poke in her side followed by a light snore. She looked to her side, sleeping peacefully was Emerald Fire. Her mind raced as she looked at the floor, it was littered with bottles of empty skywiskey. That meant she had gotten so smashed the night before and slept with him again.

"Oh Feth me" she muttered. That would explain the headache and why she woke up next to Emerald again "Dad is going to kill me" she muttered as Emerald Fire woke up.

"Did we just?" he asked, looking at the floor and smelling alcohol on them both "we did didn't we? Remind me not to drink with you again. I don't remember a damn thing" he said, rolling on to the floor. Rainbow gathered her things.

"Well…twice in 6 days, you would think we were dating ha-ha" Rainbow said heading for the door "Look I'm going to borrow your shower then go for some Arial practice" she said leaving her saddle bags at the door and entering the showers. Emerald Fire smirked; Rainbow Dash was always such a tease.

Cleaning up his room of the bottles as he heard the shower stop as Rainbow Dash stepped out, towel around her waist. Her mane was still wet and drooped over one of her eyes.

"You know that look suites you" Emerald Fire said to Rainbow Dash she looked at him and blushed.

"Thanks, look I better be off before my dad chucks a fit again" she said removing the towel and throwing it into the bathroom "Hey we should do it again sometime" she said with a Flick of her tail she left the dorm.

"You and me both" Emerald Fire muttered

o.O.o

Rainbow Dash flew back to her house and was about to enter when she was stopped by a large Pegasus Colt. Behind him was Spitfire who looked rather smug.

"Inside now young lady" he said flatly as he smacked Rainbow over the head as she entered. She let out a small yelp as she entered the Main room. "What time do you call this?" he asked

"Early morning?" she said sarcastically only to have the Colt glare at her "It not like you didn't do this when you were younger!" she shouted at him

"Maybe so, but coming home smelling of Alcohol and not so much of a word to me or Spitfire?" he said back "you mother would be ashamed of you"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS; I AM FETHING HAPPY WHAT IM DOING SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she said shouting at him before storming off. Spitfire looked at their dad

"She needs discipline that girl" their father noted "Spitfire can you please try and calm her down?"

"I'll try" Spitfire said walking out of the room.

"Urgh, I don't get paid enough for this" he said as a Pegasus materialised out of nowhere "You know if it wasn't for the fact that I worked for the MP's I wouldn't be doing this shit you know"

"I think you're doing a wonderful job, nice acting mind you. Don't think anyone could pull that off. By the way, that's TWICE we have had to mind wipe that Rainbow Dash character. Keep her on a leash will ya. Anymore and she will suffer lasting damage"

"Dammed I know, but how the in the hell am I supposed to know if the gate works. She was in the wrong place and the Wrong time" the colt shouted that the Mare, she shrugged

"Ground her or something your choice" she said as what appeared to be an invisibility field or cloak made her disappear. "Just keep her on a leash"

"Damn you guys" he muttered as he left the room.

o.O.o

Carter stood there, flexing her wings again. She still wore her Combat vest but it had changed to better fit a pony. Sheppard and Beckett looked at her

"Oh how I've missed these, though the quadruped stance is not one I like" Pegasus Carter said. Much like last time, she was a light brown colour with blonde mane. Her mark was that of a mat gray Bird with the SGC symbol behind it.

"I think you look nice Miss Carter" Fluttershy said sheepishly.

"Thank you Fluttershy. Now, Sheppard in NOW!" she demanded. Beckett held a laugh in. Sheppard grinned

"You know I always wanted to stare at your arse Colonel" Sheppard said before being bucked into the device hard courtesy of Carter

The Blinding light flashed again and out came a rather disgruntled Ash grey coloured Pegasus with black Shaggy mane and a short cut tail. He staggered a bit before falling flat on his face with twitching wings. "You could have warned me" Sheppard said flatly, noticing first the wings and second his cutie mark, A Pair of Sheppard's canes from earth crossing halfway with the Atlantis Symbol behind it.

"I sure as hell hope that's not permanent" he said as Becket was almost at bursting point for this. Though he had yet to realise he was next until he found himself standing in the middle of the machine. With a bright flash of light Beckett coughed rather loudly as he managed to make his way out. He was a Pure White Pegasus was black mane that went to his shoulders and a longer tail. Instead of a combat vest like Carter and Sheppard he had wore a pair of saddle bags that sat neatly behind his wings. His mark was that of a pair of syringes on their front in parallel vertically (not crossed) backed by a Red Cross.

"I'm seriously going to kill you two" Beckett said flatly to a laughing Sheppard and Carter who was looking at Arcanis.

"Now what?" Carter asked

"Now you 3 and Fluttershy shall be going to Skyrim to get back our guys" He said flatly.

o.O.o

It was late at night when the Stargate activated on Skyrim again. Once again the 2 walkways were vaporised thanks to the puddles activation. Out flew 4 Pegasai, who immediately flew into the rafters of the building and stayed put. Three had combat harnesses on the other one had a pair of saddlebags. Two of the Harnesses had modified P90 assault Rifles attached and hidden behind the wings, the other had a pair of Zak Ni Tels (Or Zats for short) hidden under the wings. The four remained quite as they saw the MP's appeared and look around for the source of the gate activating... For Pegasai you would think they would look up.

"Keep quiet and don't fire unless I give the order" Sheppard said quietly whilst quickly hoofing the instructions to Carter and Fluttershy. Carter whispered it to her who nodded sheepishly. She didn't like the idea of hurting any-pony so was given the Zat stunners.

"Fan out look for em. If it's more from the other side then you are cleared to engage. This is now a live area and you can use lethal force if necessary" the leader said as Fluttershy shifted dropping a small rock which landed on one of the exploring guards. She meeped quietly as Carter grabbed her from falling off completely. She looked down to see the guard rub his head then look up. Without second though she jumped him

"Owe, what the Feth was…" was all he got out before Carter landed on his back and slammed his face square into the floor. The two other guards looked at the Light Brown Mare that was getting off their comrade

"The hell?" the muttered

"Hi boys" she said smirking

"KILL HER" they both shouted only to have Sheppard's P90's blare into action as he descended like an angel of death. The P90's modified case-less bullets punched through the Flak armour that the MP's wore like a hot knife through butter. They didn't last very long, but the gunfire alerted the others who rushed at the two. Both ducked behind a metal desk that they had upturned and hid behind. The 4 remaining MP's were not ready for what happened next.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Fluttershy as she landed in front of them all and fired the Zats enough to stun the 4 in place "NO PONY IS GOING TO HURT MY FRIENDS!" she screamed as the four literally crapped their pants (If they had any mind you) at the stare she was giving all 4. Sheppard looked at Carter who shrugged then they both looked at Fluttershy who was not breathing but had full blown wings out and was just staring at the 4. That was until the leader clipped her wing with his battle harness. She cried out as she fell to the Ground as a second bullet slammed into her left rear leg. The 4 shook the Stunning effects off and were going to kill her.

"Not on my watch" Sheppard said as he and Carter jumped over the table and let loose into the 4 killing them before they hit the floor. The leader ran as fast as he could and managed to escape the 3 hostiles.

"Damn-it Fluttershy's been hit CARSON!" Sheppard shouted as the Medical Pegasus descended from the rafters "We need to get out of here and find a place to hole up" Sheppard stated, Carter was already looking for a way out.

"This way" Carter said pointing at an emergency exit. Sheppard Ran through first with Beckett carrying Fluttershy who was limping

"ow" she muttered with each step, but thanks to the Morphine it wasn't as bad.

Carter shut the door behind her and with a quick flick set up a small C4 charge to blow once they were clear.

-.-.-

The explosion happened not 2 minutes later as the Fire departments rushed to contain the blaze that had started form the blast. Reporters would later say that it was due to a canister of gas that wasn't sealed proper. They also found the Bodies of 5 MP's that were crushed under falling rafters that fell on then during a routine patrol. The Massive 3 pony in diameter was relocated from the library to a more secure location.

On another note, MP's released the Arrest warrants on 4 wanted Pegasai they claimed started the blaze, 2 mares and a Colt. Of what they called an anarchist cell The Mares were light brown with a Blonde mane and a pastel yellow with a pink mane. The Colt was ash gray with black mane. Their marks were also published.

To be continued


	2. The Plot Thickens or is that Chicken

My Little Space Explorer – Skyrim

Chapter 2 – The Plot Thickens or is that Chicken Soup?

Written by Adam Jenkins AKA the Black Cuno

All Original Characters belong to me

MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

Stargate to Metro Myer Goldwyn

o.O.o

"Fan out and find them, they could not have gone far" the leader of the MP's shouted as the Pegasai began their search of the town. The team from the SGE where holed up in an abandoned house that was for sale. First thing in the morning they would have Beckett register the house to his name. But for now they had a more pressing matter to deal with, Fluttershy.

Although the bullets where not lethal, the risk of infection was high and Beckett was most concerned about that. Fluttershy wasn't shouting in pain or anything but as they cleared the table she winced and let out her small yell of pain.

"You aint felt anything until I get that bullet out. The one in your wing punched straight through, but the one in your leg I need to get out now" Beckett said as Carter Helped get his supplies ready. Fluttershy had Sheppard holding her upper body and head upright whilst Beckett un-wrapped the Bandages that were soaked in her blood. Looking at the entry wound he began he made a few notes.

"Looks like they use a Form of 12.5MM rounds" Carter said to Sheppard. He nodded as Beckett began the task of retrieving the bullet.

Using his wings as a way to operate his tweezers he began the touchy process. Pushing the tweezers in Fluttershy flinched and groaned as he dug deeper.

"Keep 'er still will ya" Beckett shouted as Carter helped hold her. Sheppard spoke into Fluttershy's ear.

"I know this is painful but will be better once it's out" Sheppard said as he grabbed a piece of dowel that was lying on the chair and placed it in her mouth "Bite down hard" he said. She did so as Beckett nodded.

"Okay, on three… 3!" he said ripping the bullet out and Fluttershy bite down hard and winced at the pain. Then it subsided. She was crying from the pain as Sheppard took the dowel out of her mouth.

"Right let's get this bandaged up" he said. The worst was over now at least for Fluttershy.

o.O.o

"RAINBOWDASH AND SPITFIRE would you get down here NOW!" shouted a rather pissed off Colt. Rainbow walked down with Spitfire in tow.

"What?" they both said in unison. The two were busy discussing various matters of college life before their dad had called them down. After the events of the night before; Spitfire had another level of respect for her younger sister. Any guy that could get her drunk twice and bang her was good in her eyes.

"What do you two have to say about this?" the colt said slamming a paper into the desk. They looked at it, a Photo of the two were standing proudly "Stunt performers? Seriously"

"What it's something we're good at so why not Dad?" Rainbow said standing proud "I can do the Sonic Rain Boom and you still don't care!" She shouted. Spitfire sighed.

"What Rainbow here is trying to say is that it's a hobby of ours so why not let us?" Spitfire said.

"You and your Sister need to learn there is more to life then performing. If I catch you doing this again, there will be consequences" the colt said, both Spitfire and Rainbow looked glared at him.

"I'm top of my class at collage and this is my hobby!" Rainbow Dash said back. Pissed that he was not giving her the Respect that she rightly deserved, this was what she was good at; no other Pegasus she knew had the Rainbow Contrails.

"Look I'm going to go practice" Rainbow said leaving the Colt and her sister standing there.

o.O.o

"Well this isn't exactly how I expected to spend this mission; Holed up in an abandoned building waiting for Becket to get back. I'm normally more active than this" Sheppard complained in the lounge room. Fluttershy was in one of the bedrooms sleeping off the morphine and the pain of the bullet wounds.

Carter was keeping busy by grabbing various maps and a few PDA's that they brought with them. Hopefully they could go out and find the missing Members of SGE Fast. The Wings on her back were now a subconscious reaction rather than her doing it. She knew the Re-percussions of this. She may not want to become human again.

"Carter, you okay? You have been awfully silent" Sheppard asked, Carter looked at him. Sheppard cocked his head to the side.

"Ah, I'm just getting this weird feeling in the shoulders" she said, shrugging off her previous thoughts, Sheppard looked at her, then began to massage behind her wings. "This is highly unorthodox but oh that's good" she muttered

"Better?" Sheppard asked

"Much" she responded, her wings going to full stretch whilst he was doing it. She blushed and didn't know why. Sheppard looked at his ranking officer, she was stressing out since the last incident with Fluttershy getting shot and was driving her mad.

"Stop driving yourself to exhaustion. You do enough of that at Atlantis" Sheppard said as Carter shook him off and lay on the couch that was in the lounge room. Her wings were still fully stretched, but she was trying to relax them.

"I know" she said back, her wings now fully stowed "It's this whole Pegasus thing, I'm getting these weird thoughts every now and then about not wanting to go back"

"Sounds like you need a break, well whilst we are here then perhaps we can sort this out" Sheppard said looking over the PDA's and maps. "What's the plan of attack then?"

"Basically? Wait for the whole military issue to blow over and then find the missing SGE personnel" She said flatly resting her head on a cushion. None of them had slept in the last 48 hours so where all tired.

"That really doesn't sound like a 'Carter' esc' plan to me…" Sheppard said only just noticing that she had fallen asleep on the couch. "…ah" he muttered. Grabbing a blanket that he found in the closet he draped it over Carter.

As Becket entered the main door, he looked at Sheppard in the kitchen (As it was straight down the corridor form the main door) and walked up to him.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, Sheppard shook his head

"Carters asleep in the lounge and Flutters is upstairs sleeping the morphine off" he stated holding out a sandwich with his hoof

"How the hell are you doing tha?" he asked, Sheppard shrugged

"No idea. Pony magic?" Sheppard explained sarcastically

"That's unicorns you dolt" Beckett muttered as he went up the stairs to check up on Fluttershy

o.O.o

Emerald Fire was busy sitting at Rainbow Dash's training area. Out skirts of town just near what is known as 'the wastes' (nothing but gasses between Rainbow Falls and the next town called Cloudsville). Here they could do anything without having to worry about the MP's or her father.

"Hey Emerald, you wanna see something really cool" Rainbow dash asked, Emerald Fire looked at her.

"Sure, go ahead" he said as she darted off upwards. Emerald Fire looked up and saw her plummeting towards the wastes. That's when she shot past him and detonated the Sonic Rain-boom just above him and darted off at Mach 10 speeds, this lead to a Wake of rainbow to get sent flying in all directions. Emerald Fire just sat there gobsmacked as she landed in front of him with a childish grin on her face.

"That's a sonic Rain-boom" she said proudly to have Emerald Fire just sit there. "Awe that's the expression I like to see"

"I don't believe what I just saw" he muttered only to have Rainbow take flight again

"Awe yeah" Rainbow Dash said as Emerald Fire shook off his stupor and flew next to her

"How the hell did you just do that? Can you teach me?"

"Sure thing, follow me: she said darting off with Emerald fire in tow.

o.O.o

4 days later

The Class sat down for yet another lecture on aero-physics, after the events of the last week, they had to find a new Pegasus to teach them and the juniors smirked and laughed it off. Some were even saying that the teacher was one of the wanted Criminals that caused the library to be shut down until 2 days ago.

Rainbow Dash, Emerald Fire and Sarge all sat about midway in the amphitheatre when the whole room went quite. Walking in was a single light brown Pegasus with blonde mane.

She sighed at the gathered Pegasai.

"Right then, let's get to it shall we?" The Pegasus said.

Colonel Samantha Carter was standing at the front of these Pegasai and was expected to teach them Aero-physics? Shaking her head at what Beckett had organised for them. Carter and Beckett will work at the collage as teachers whilst Fluttershy and Sheppard would remain behind as a Bullet wounded Pegasus would arouse suspicion as is.

She looked at the gathered Pegasai and noticed one thing, the Cyan Pegasus with rainbow mane sitting there intently. Turning around her mind was on two things, firstly Physics and Aero-physics were the same and secondly was that one of the ponies they were looking for? Groaning, she began to go over the material for the day that her 'predecessor' had said they needed to learn.

After the 30 min long lecture the Pegasai began to file out bar three.

"Can I help you three at all?" Carter asked, she hadn't even introduced herself at all as the White Pegasus form of Beckett walked in but kept his distance.

"Yeah what happened to the other Teach and who are you?" Emerald Fire said Carter laughed

"I forgot that part, Names Proff. Carter. The other professor has a bad case of bronchitis and won't be in until the end of the semester" Carter explained.

"Ah, wait, Sam Carter is it, I think I know you from ARGHHH" Rainbow Dash said getting a migraine at the same time. Clutching her head in pain Beckett ran over.

"Who tha' hell are you?" Sarge asked, Beckett sent him a death glare

"Dr Beckett, I teach Medicine, what happened?" Beckett said to Rainbow Dash who was still clutching her head

"I don't know" Rainbow Dash said as blocked memories of Carter came back to her in a sudden rush. Beckett and Carter looked at each other, what the hell was going on.

"Every pony stay where they are" 3 MP's Said coming in, two were armed to the teeth with the 12.5MM SMG's attached their Battle harnesses. The leader had a device in hoof.

Rainbow Dash looked at them then at the device and Screamed and ear piercing shriek before trying to crawl away from the MP Colt leader. Who simply walked up to her and aimed at her cerebral cortex and fired, Rainbow Dash just froze in place. Her whole body was just as though frozen as the Colt walked up to her then glared at Carter and Beckett.

"Tell me what happened here!" he demanded the Colonel, Carter simply shrugged.

"No idea, those three want to know about a certain Physics question when she spaced out" Carter said flatly, the MP leader nodded.

"Alright, well we need to take her to our medical facility for treatment, I would recommend that you all keep this quiet" he said as the Two other Pegasai picked her up. Still frozen in place and took her away.

"Well that answers that question" Beckett said softly to Carter who nodded. This was getting Weird, they had alien tech and were using it at will. They would need to think of another strategy to get her back. But they needed talk to Sheppard and Fluttershy first

o.O.o

"Time to rise and Shine young one" a Dark and Mechanical voice said to the cyan Pegasus that was Rainbow Dash. She groaned, and then tried to sit up but found her body was unresponsive.

"Do not bother trying to move, the after effects of the Muscle freezer is quite extraordinary" came the voice "however your voice should be working just fine. I'm here to talk with you"

"Like I believe that, where am I?" Rainbow Dash asked. The Voice let out a small mechanical chuckle

"In the middle of what you Pegasai call the wastes. My base of operations, though like you would care" the Voice said

"Who are you?"

"Why the first Pegasai to ask, ha-ha, my name is not necessary. I am what you can call the 'Voice' of reason" 'Reason' said. Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"Nice name mecha dude" She said flatly "Why am I here then?" She asked the 'voice of reason' let out a small chuckle.

"Why, you're here because you're an Enigma, a challenge a puzzle that needs solving" 'reason' said but continued "For example, your filly friends Spitfire and Soarin, both are members of the Equestrian flyers known as the Wonderbolts. Your Current Fling Emerald Fire was the Librarian tasked of looking over that massive ring thing and Sarge was well, a simple mistake. But you, oh but you are the enigma in itself. You worship the Wonderbolts that much I can gather but for some reason I cannot fathom you're other memories"

"What, what do you mean?"

"I am the ruler of this planet of Pegasai, and you came from beyond the ring. Meaning that you question me and my rule given the Chance" Voice of reason said flatly, Rainbow Dash groaned

"Rainbow Dash, I have quite a repertoire of skills considering who I really am" the door slid open and a methodical thump of metal on metal sounded. Rainbow tried to move her head and managed a glimpse of the voices owner. As her eyes widened she screamed before being sedated again.

"Ah my dear Rainbow Dash, your mind is going to be the best puzzle I have ever tried to solve" the voice of reason said. The Pegasus that stood there had 4 sleek metallic limbs with a pair of Red Wings and sandy yellow mane. Her left eye was only an implant replacement and she had the scars of a replacement voice box.

She smirked; this would be fun figuring out this little puzzle. But first, some alterations would be needed to be done to this enigma.

"Prep her for Transplantation" the 'Voice of reason' said to an orderly who nodded.

"Aye milady" he said grabbing the now fully relaxed form of Rainbow Dash and placed her on a gurney that was wheeled out of the holding cell.

o.O.o

"What? She just had a massive headache then the MP's rocked up?" Fluttershy asked Carter who nodded.

"It looked as though the Mind altering devices they use may be having an adverse effect on her in particular" Beckett stated as the 4 were standing around the table of maps and PDA's

"Well if that's the case then it might because she represents the element of Loyalty" Fluttershy explained. She was limping but the wounds were healing faster than expected so she would be flying in no time.

"The element of what sorry" Sheppard asked, Fluttershy looked at him

"Element of harmony, she represents Loyalty while I represent Kindness. I though you knew about that?" she said, Carter and Beckett looked at her. It was Beckett the raised the next point

"If that's the case, then she may be partially immune to the MP's brain devices" Beckett explained "But I would need to run a few tests with gear that I don't have unless…"

"Unless what Carson?" Sheppard said

"The Collage would have the machines I need and as I'm teaching medicine…"

"You would have access to the Machines, clever. But we need the blood works of Rainbow Dash to do it" Beckett said

"Umm, what about?" Fluttershy tried to say before being interrupted

"Considering they took her that's out of the question"

"Guys" she tried again

"Then what should we do?" Carter asked. Fluttershy had enough

"GUYS!" Fluttershy shouted as everyone looked at her. "I'm the element of Kindness, use my blood works then"

"Of course, derp" Becket said grabbing an empty syringe "okay this may sting a bit" he said Fluttershy looked at him then winced

"Not as bad as being shot" she muttered to which Beckett laughed

o.O.o

"Damn I'm good" Voice of reason muttered to her Cyborg self. She was looking at the Tube that held Rainbow Dash. She tapped the glass with her hoof and smirked, the body didn't move. That was fine, she would break Rainbow Dash in the most simplest of ways, removing ones freedom.

"Milady, the process is complete. The Transfer was successful and the new form for Rainbow Dash is ready to join the others" the orderly said, the Cyber-Pegasus smirked. This would be far too much fun. Walking to the new rooms that her Ship had carried the various species she collected for 'fun', she found exactly what she was looking for.

Standing in there was a pair of Blue bird like creatures with 3 crest feathers and long gorgeous tails, they had chest fur. They looked at the over shield that held them in the enclosure, and thanks to various Space Time things this was the top of a mountain like room. The Two birds screeched as they saw the Cyber-Pegasus and a metal slab.

"Welcome to your new home until you decide to tell me what I want to know. Oh I forgot to mention Dashy" the Pegasus said landing on the slab "I had to have your memories restored to you, enjoy" with a Fleshy whumpf the Pegasus kicked Rainbow Dash over the edge and with a sickening crunch the new Creature landed on the top of the mountain. As the Shields kicked in the Cyber-pegasus smirked. This would be to fun to watch.

o.O.o

Every part of Rainbow Dash felt wrong. From her legs to her fore-legs to her wings, everything felt remarkably off. That's when she heard two voices, once distinctly male and the other female.

"I don't care if that bitch upstairs flung her down here, it does not mean I have to care for its safety"

"Black how could you say such a thing. The Cyber-pegasus kidnapped us both when we were flying. What's to say she didn't do the same for this poor fledgling?" the female to the male, black apparently

"Silver, you need to respect the ways of the Cuno more. Given the chance I would happily rip to shreds that bitch with everything I have. If I could that is"

Rainbow Dash opened one of her eyes to see two arguing blue birds. She tried to move but found that nothing was responding to her thoughts. The male looked out and Took flight around the mount to cool off. The Female, sighed and walked up to her. She shut her eyes hoping that she didn't notice, only to hear a small musical laugh.

"I know you're conscious Fledgling" Silver said Rainbow Dash looked up to see the Bird looking at her. Rainbow Dash tried to speak but found that her mouth refused to talk.

"Is there something wrong, Can you move?" Silver asked, Rainbow Dash tried to move and managed to sit upright. That's when her mane got in her eyes. Using her wings she brushed it away and looks at the bird. The last vestiges of the paralysis wearing off

"What in the hay is going on here?" she asked "and what the hay happened to me?" she asked looking at herself. She was exactly the same as the bird before her but had a rainbow tail.

"I was hoping that you could tell me. I've been locked away here by that 'voice of reason' Cyber-pegasus" Silver said. Rainbow Dash gulped. What had happened to her?

To be continued


	3. Getting under the Skin

My Little Space Explorer – Skyrim

Chapter 3 – Getting under the Skin

Written by Adam Jenkins AKA the Black Cuno

All Original Characters belong to me

MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

Stargate to Metro Myer Goldwyn

o.O.o

"Yo Dr Beckett what brings ya in this late?" another doctor pegasus said as Beckett entered the main labs of the collage.

"Aw not much, Just need to run a Blood works on this" he said holing the vial up "MP's have been asking for it" he lied. The other Pegasus laughed but nodded as he helped it out. The Machines hummed to life as the other Pegasus looked at Beckett.

"What's the reason behind this?" he asked, Beckett looked at him.

"That's classified and you know that" He said back, the Pegasus shrugged and walked off. The Machine spat out the results of Fluttershy's blood works. He looked at it and didn't see anything out of the ordinary but then something struck him. Her White blood cell and count was abnormally high, and there was a unknown Cell that was there working mutually with the white cells. "What the hell" he muttered placing the Results in his saddle bags and then turned around to find the Pegasus staring there with a battle harness.

"Sorry Doc, but I work for the MP's I don't remember a call coming in about this" he said flatly

"'well Fuck" Beckett said flatly. Looking at the weapons he noticed one thing. "You're Shoes undone"

"What?" the Pegasus said looking down. In that moment of lapsing concentration, The Zat that Beckett had hidden on this other side fired and got him square in the chest, paralysing him.

"Sorry mate, but this is needed and I can't have some-pony knowing" he said. The Pegasus eyes widened as the Zat fired again killing him. He fired the Zat again making the body disappear in a flash of blue lightning. Becket sighed and walked out of the Faculties building.

o.O.o

"What do you mean, she's up and left!" Spitfire shouted at her father who shrugged.

"That's what I'm told. She left Rainbow Falls completely. The Guys said that they saw her leave" He said as there was a Rap against the door.

"Hang on" Spitfire said as she opened it, standing there was Emerald Fire and Soarin.

"Emerald, Soarin, what's this about?"

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash" Emerald Fire asked, Spitfire raised an eyebrow

"I would have thought she would have told you more than anyone" she said back letting them in.

"What the hell are you talking about Spitfire? I was asking if she was fine after her Spazout at collage yesterday"

"What spaz out? I haven't seen her since she left with you yesterday for collage"

"Yeah apparently, after we talked to the replacement teacher, Carter I think it was, she complained about a massive headache. That's when the teacher's friend Beckett tried to help when the MP's rocked up and stunned her"

"WHAT!" Spitfire said abruptly. Her dad was listening "That's not like her"

"Gets better, It was like she knew who Carter when that happened and on top of that the MP's took her away and told us to keep our mouths shut"

"Which is what you should have done" the colt said walking out a pair of 12.5 MM SMGs strapped to his battle harness "Now I got to do cleanup"

"Holy Feth RUN!" Soarin shouted darting out with Emerald Fire in tow. Spitfire looked in shock but simply turned and bucked her father in the jaw sending him sprawling

"YOU FETHING LIAR! You guys took her and tried to get away with it!" she said, tears streaming down her face as she ran as well.

They made It as far as the edge of town outside where Carter and Sheppard where hiding. They all stood there panting form the exertion. That's when a group of MP's all armed with 12.5 MM SMGS with Spitfire's dad in the lead.

"You lot should have just kept quiet. Now you forced my hand" He said

"Dad why are you doing this?" Spitfire asked

The colt Smirked "I'm not your father Girl, I'm mealy a minder. After you and Rainbow Dash came to us" he said "Now I'm going to do what I should have done ages ago, take out the trash" he said flatly.

"…" the Grouped Pegasai where in shock when a soft voice came from the hedge

"Spitfire, run to the house trust me" came Fluttershy's voice "I'm your friend"

"Go ahead Spitfire, run. If you make a single move I will kill you all"

"Not if I have something to say about that!" Came the voice of Sheppard, He was equipped with his battle harness and combat vest. The P90's were primed and ready to spray death. "Get inside you 4" he said as he was poised on the roof.

"You again, I thought that we dealt with you before" the Colt said, Sheppard laughed

"I'm hard to kill like that" Sheppard said as Beckett got Soarin, Emerald Fire and Spitfire inside, followed closely by Fluttershy.

"You're from beyond the Ring, you are not going to corrupt to society that we have here!" the colt shouted back. Sheppard laughed, they didn't know about the sneaking Carter that had her P90's trained on a pair of unsuspecting Pegasai.

"Oh how I've heard that one before, now then shall we do this peacefully, Leave and we won't kill you. If you come one hoof closer I will shoot" he said chuckling. "Also I have to ask, what did you do with Rainbow Dash?"

"Why she has been taken to the 'Voice of Reason'. Like we can take you to her only if you surrender them to us" the colt said, Sheppard laughed

"Unlikely, you see you kidnapped our people. Now we are getting them back" Sheppard said. The MP's laughed it off and advanced on the house. "I warned ya" Sheppard said as his P90's blared into action peppering the first one that had walked towards the house. The others didn't fare any better mind you. They were ambushed by Carter who let loose downing the other 2 leaving 4 to duck for cover with the leader behind the cloud Crete fence line as the P90s bullets slammed into the wall sending out chips of dust and broken Cloud-Crete (As concrete would be far too heavy to be supported by clouds, Cloud Crete is a hyper condensed hyper light alternative the Pegasai use as a building material) chunks floating into the air.

"Surrender you miscreants, we have backup on its way, surrender" the colt shouted only to have a large portion of the wall he was hiding behind detonated.

What they didn't know is that a Pegasus with a battle harness on can't actually fly well and makes for a great slow moving target, hence why they weren't flying at all. It was also hard to flap and Shoot at the same time unless dive bombing.

"Like hell you bastard" Sheppard said back, ducking behind the wall with Carter.

o.O.o

Rainbow Dash crashed into the soft snow again. Even with still having wings, she was having massive issues flying like, well like a bird. Silver Cuno, or Silver, was busy helping the twitching mass of feathers called Rainbow Dash out of the snow. Black was swooping and keeping an eye on the Summit where the energy shield was.

"GAH why can't I get in the air again! This is not cool" Rainbow Dash said as Silver brushed some snow off her feathers.

"I've noticed that you seem to think your wings are a subconscious thing, they're not. Try focusing on flapping and keeping airborne" Silver said with a slight laugh at the end. She took flight and Rainbow frowned but took the info to heart and again jumped from the peak. Flapping her wings she stayed airborne this time and was flanked by smiling Silver.

"That's the way!" she said sounding excited when a Shrieking noise echoed through the mountain room "She is coming, follow me" Silver shouted however Rainbow simply crash landed into the mountain "DASH!" Silver shouted as the Cyber Pegasus landed next to her.

Tutting the Cyber Pegasus simply lifted the Head "Do you think that I would leave you able to run when I wanted to talk to you Rainbow Dash" Voice of Reason said flatly "I implanted a Neuro chip into that new head of yours. Shuts off your Muscles bar the heart lungs and head. Nifty piece of tech"

"UNHAND HER YOU BITCH!" Shouted Silver who dive bombed the Pegasus. She looked up and her fore-leg changed to a weapon of sorts. She aimed it at Silver who was dive bombing her and fired off a blast. She hit her wing and caused her to scream and plummet only to be caught by Black.

"Now then were we. AH yes, I must admit I have and an enjoyable time watching you flounder around. Now then you and I are going to have a Talk about Equestria and how you are going to help me take it fully over for my…benefactors"

"Like I hell I won't tell you a darned thing" Rainbow Dash spat, the Voice of Reason lost her smile.

"Oh I think you will in the end. Tell me something, did you come to this planet by the Ring or by other method of travel?" Voice of Reason asked Rainbow Dash held her beak shut "Okay then, perhaps I should leave you to ponder your thoughts then? While I find that one called Spitfire? Or maybe Soarin? I know you worship those two. I think removing their wings would be a good start. While you watch and know that you could have stopped it?" she said whispering it into her ear. Rainbows eyes went wide. "I'll leave you to it then? to allow you to think"

"You wouldn't dare!" Rainbow said, Voice of Reason smirked

"I would Miss dash, so don't think otherwise. Have fun" she said darting off and with a Snap hiss the Force barrier. Dash felt all her muscles tense up then they were hers again.

o.O.o

"Voice of Reason, I am Disappoint" Came a deep raspy voice as the Cyber Pegasus walked into her own chambers. She spun around to see another form standing there. He wore black armour (Simular to the royal Guards) and had a Mask like object implanted over his mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damnation Doom Blade. Don't sneak up on me like that" Voice of Reason said sounding relieved "Why are you here? I thought the Sindorai didn't send their lackeys for simple check up missions?" she asked. The masked pony laughed a raspy laugh.

"Don't humour me. I am here with a Warning from our benefactors…be wary of the oncoming Storm. The one with 7 Bubbles, the Eternal Centurion, the one who waited and Time Piece shall be your Downfall unless you can keep them 'pre-occupied' with…other factors" the masked one said. She took a step back.

"Don't tell me he's coming here!" she shouted back.

"I have this feeling that he is. As well as our Benefactors the Sindorai" Doom Blade said Shrugging.

"But how? He is an Earth pony" Voice of Reason said bluntly.

"No he is a Time Pony, one of the last of his kind, be wary of what can happen here and do not fail us"

o.O.o

"Doctor what the heck is going on here" said the voice of a Red haired Irish girl ask the Doctor, the Crazed madman darted about the TARDIS.

"Well, you see, I don't know. The TARDIS has only done this once before and that's when I ran aground on oh no. ." the Doctor Shouted as he tried to stop the TARDIS "I could not stand that planet the first time I was there, though the chance of meeting Ditzy again would be wonderful"

"What is he talking about" Rory asked his Wife, Amy. She shrugged.

"Some planet that we are heading to, I think" Amy said back "doctor what's happening?"

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" the doctor shouted as the TARDIS Crash landed into a Familiar town in Equestria. The TARDIS had a lot of masonry from the fountain falling off it as well as one side having a constant stream of water hitting it.

5 mins later.

"Urgh, Everyone okay?" the Doctor asked looking himself over he noticed that he was Dr Whooves again. "Again, at least this time I know I can have my screwdriver working in hoof instead of using my mouth" he said. "Chestnut; again. The Black mane and tail always offset. There it is the hourglass" he said admiring himself. A pair of groans emanated from where Amy and Rory were standing. "Well good to see you two are still with me"

"Urgh, that was the worst landing you have ever done" Amy said as she tried to get off her husband's horse form "Wait Horse. DOCTOR" Amy shouted as she darted off Rory and a back of head scratching doctor stood there. "What happened?"

"Well, you see the thing is I have been here before, this is Equestria and it is populated by horses or ponies. And yes they have Pegasai and unicorns two. Though the reason why you Amy are a Pegasus and Rory an Earth pony as they call it here. Though I must say your Cutie marks do resemble what you are good at"

"Our what? Doctor Care to explain"

"Cutie marks; they denote something special about the Pony. For Example, Rory yours is a centurion's helmet whilst Amy yours is the prison that you were waiting for me to unlock. If you get my meaning"

"Doctor how do you know this?" Amy asked looking at the Black Inlaid Cube that adorned her flank

"It well complicate…." He said before being interrupted by a BAM BAM BAM on the front door.

"Umm doctor, that was the front door" Rory said as the three of them looked that way.

"I wonder who that could be. Rory get the door while I try and get this mess sorted out" the doctor said as Rory sighed and walked to the door. Opening it he was immediately assaulted by a Grey and yellow blur that was shouting something incompressible.

"Oh my god Rory!" Amy cried as she dragged the Grey Pegasus off her love. "Why did you do that!" she demanded. The Pegasus eyes went in weird then she laughed it off as the Doctor walked up with Screwdriver in hoof and a large amount of cables hanging off him.

"Sorry, I thought he was the Doctor. You know he regenerates like that" the Pegasus said sheepishly

"Well now, hello Ditzy Doo. Amelia Pond, Rory this is Ditzy Doo, a companion of mine when I travelled with her around Equestria. Ditzy these are my current companions"

"Hi. I brought you blueberry muffins and a Side of butter, like last time you were here" she said smiling and holding out a Brown paper bag.

The door slammed shut and the TARDIS began to grind into action

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU" the doctor shouted darting off as Ditzy followed by flying leaving Rory with a confused look as Amy was hovering thanks to her wings, though she didn't notice as she was more concerned at this Ditzy Character.

o.O.o

Arcanis Sighed snowed under a mass amount of paperwork and what have you, he was bored. Now he knew how General O'Neill must feel on a daily basis. He was interrupted when the whole room went a hazy blue colour and an alicorn appeared before him. He was a hazy blue colour and was phasing in an out of the hue.

"Who the hell are you?" Arcanis asked the Alicorn. He shrugged.

"Some call me the higher one, god or in this case, the Writer"

"What?" Arcanis said looking shocked and confused at the same time

"Don't ask, I'm the Persona of the Writer, Creator of this universe or Alternate universe as the case may be" the Alicorn said sounding unimpressed he had a pair of Morpheus like glasses resting on his snout

"What?"

"Look just shut up and listen to me will ya, the Sindorai are above what I'm capable of controlling. This is a Warning, Shit will hit the Fan soon and you and all, and I mean ALL, your Allies will be needed, Past present and Future, to take these mofo's down" the alicorn continued "I cannot Interfere more than this, but head this as a warning" he said as the room returned to normal

"I got to lay off the Caffeine"

"SECURITY BREACH IN SECTOR 4" came and magic intercom voice

"urgh, more interruptions" Arcanis said teleporting to the Security Breach.

o.O.o

"I'm telling you they are friends!" Ditzy shouted at the unicorn that had a P90 aimed at the Four. The Tardis had landed in the Main storage of the Castle and had set an alarm off.

"I'm sorry Mrs Doo, Protocol states…" he began before being interrupted by Amy

"PEGACORN!" Amy shouted pointing at Arcanis, who stood a head higher than the unicorn.

She was corrected by the Alicorn, Doctor and Ditzy as they all said 'Alicorn' in unison.

"Stand down. This is the Doctor, Doctor Whooves. He is a Friend of the SGE" Arcanis said "Along with his companions"

"Yes well, considering that I have not been to this particular castle here before…"

"You helped me build…wait, do you know me?"

"Nope" the doctor said. Arcanis sighed "Should I?"

"Does the word Spoilers mean anything to you? I think I need to brief them on this place. Private, have the Blue Police box in storage moved to an easier to locate room please"

"Yes sir" he said, darting in. seconds later he had the Tardis in a levitation aura and was walking it down the corridor. Amy and Rory where surprised especially when they were 'teleported' to the conference room In a Flash of Magenta light.

"Please Take a Seat, Twilight Sparkle and Harry Potter…"

"Wait, Harry Potter? He is a book character!" Doctor Whooves said sounding shocked.

"Yeah, I know. Here's one to throw spanners at you and yelling dodge. My name is Captain Adam Vickers or Arcanis Wraith here" Arcanis said bowing slightly as 2 pops and flashes of red and purple light Harry and Twilight appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, had some matters with the Princess to deal with" Twilight said taking a seat as Doctor Whooves rushed to Harry and was looking him over.

"AMAZING!"

"Have we met?" Harry asked "I could have sworn I have seen you around Magrathia before" Harry said looking confused.

"You probably did meet me, ~well~, a Future me then. Remind me to go to Magrathia when I get a chance" Doctor Whooves said bounding around. Arcanis sighed but was relieved that he had something other than the paperwork.

"Okay Doctor, Have you heard of the Sindorai?" He asked. The Expression on the Doctors face changed from one of joy to one of Pure Fear "I take that expression as a yes. An Alicorn calling himself 'the Writer' said that I would need all my allies, past present and Future, to stop them" he explained.

o.O.o

Sheppard wiped the last of the cloud Residue off his face. They had forced the Pegasai back and the MP's had lost 4 of their own and another 4 wounded severely. Sheppard walked into the building where Beckett was doing a few checks on Soarin.

"Well they aren't going to be coming back anytime soon" John announced as the atmosphere seemed to be really tense "Tough Crowd, anything on how we can give these guys back their minds" John asked, Carson nodded.

"Well one thing is for sure, we can revert the minds but it will take a large electronic shock to do so. WAIT!" Carson shouted as John aimed the Zat at Emerald Fire and fired it off. Stunning him but otherwise unharmed.

"The hell is wrong with you!" Beckett shouted doing a few quick tests on the stunned pony "You okay"

"Urgh, yeah. Well my head feels like shit, but at least I have coherent memories now not hazy ones" Emerald Fire admitted though he was now staggering around as though he was drunk.

"Solves that problem" John said and Zatted Spitfire and Soarin. Their eyes rolled into their heads as they collapsed

"Impulsive" Carter said, she was nursing a Bullet Wound to the back leg and was helping Fluttershy take it out.

"Now, we are only missing Rainbow Dash, Where is she?" John asked, Emerald Fire spoke up.

"From what I was told, she was taken by the MP's. So probably their base maybe"

"Well fuck" John muttered "What about the Stargate? Is that a viable option to get reinforcements?"

"Of what? Unless I'm mistaken, we are the only SG members that are Pegasai at this time and the only ones with military training. We can't walk right up and simply demand where Rainbow Dash is" Carter stated as she grimaced as Fluttershy got the bullet out of her leg.

"Maybe we can though; the MP's have a Base of operations not in the city itself but in the wastes. A Flying base, maybe we can sneak aboard?" Emerald Fire said as they all looked at him "What?"

"Maybe so, but without a Puddle jumper, we will be visible the whole was there" Jack pointed out, Emerald fire smirked

"Not if they think that we are MP's with a group of Prisoners. We got four dead out there, that's the size of a Squad"

"I like the way you think, Emerald Fire help me out with the dead guys and we will go from there" John Said smiling.

"This might just be insane enough to work" Carter muttered "What of the Stargate though?"

"Let me and Soarin sort that one out, we are after all the Wonder Bolts – Fastest flyers in Equestria" Spitfire said shaking off the Zat effects.

To be continued

AN

Sorry for the delay in the last 2 chapters but i have ben busy and have had other thoughts run through my head that needs to go to paper. or i will forget them and you wont be able to read them :D

So what does that mean for this?

Well, i haven't started on the next chapter but there will be more as it is evolving as we talk :D


	4. How I met your Mother

My Little Space Explorer – Skyrim

Chapter 4 – How I met your Mother

Written by Adam Jenkins AKA the Black Cuno

All Original Characters belong to me

MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

Stargate to Metro Myer Goldwyn

~o~o~

"Damn this is uncomfortable" John muttered as he put on the dead MP's uniform "and still bloodstained. We could have sent this to the drycleaner before we used them" he continued to moan.

"Maybe so, let's get this going. With Fluttershy's blood, I have made up a serum to temporally make us immune to those Mind thingies" Becket said handing out the Vials. Carter, Sheppard, Emerald Fire and Becket downed the serums.

The Group would take 'Fluttershy' in as she was wanted to the main base once they found out where it was. They exited the building as Soarin and Spitfire landed. They were a lot peachier now that their memories had been restored.

"We found a Ship nearby. About ½ hours flight from here. We did a quick check and found that's where the MP's are coming from" Spitfire said "And that's where they are holding Rainbow"

"Then let's get her back!" Emerald Fire said "Just because I have my memories back, doesn't mean my crush for her is any less real"

"Right then, let's get moving" John said as the group of Pegasai exited the building.

After around 30 mins of flying they all found the base all were shocked at the fact that it was a space faring vessel.

"Mother, that's huge!" John said as they found the landing pad, quite literally a landing and launching pad for the MP's. As they descended they noted that the whole ship was made from an Alloy they couldn't pick. The whole ship was about the size of the Dedalus. As they landed a group approached.

"Let me handle this" John said meeting the 3 halfway. "Brought some wanted Pegasai for interrogation, one was beyond the ring" he said indicating Fluttershy, Soarin and Spitfire.

"Aye, I 'ere ya, move along" the MP said ushering them in to the complex.

"Now to find out where they hid the ring and Rainbow dash" John said as they ventured deeper into the complex

~o~o~

"It would seem Doctor that you know about the Sinkelori and the Sindorai" Arcanis said "Can you share with the rest of us?"

The Doctor looked at the Alicorn then at the rest of the table, including his companions. Consisting of Twilight, Himself, Arcanis, Harry, Rory, Amy and Derpy. Sighing he began

"I know of them. Not much more than that" He said "From what the Time lords said about them"

"Time what?" Harry asked "What in the name of Gryffindor's mane is a Time lord?"

"Time lords, they are time travellers that fought a war that destroyed their planet. The doctor here is the last remaining Time lord" Twilight replied "Sorry Doctor go on"

"Well yes. The Sindorai and Sinkelori are very simular if not the same race of Intergalactic warmongers. They take everything for themselves and by force. They will stop at nothing to gain their needs and wants" he explained "they are more powerful than anything the Time lords feared even greater than that of the Cybermen/mares and Daleks"

"A Cyber what?" Twilight asked

"Cyber man or mare depending on the planet I suppose" Arcanis said "They were once humans that underwent a Cybernetic enhancement process to remove everything 'human' or 'pony' about them. Sex, Age, Race, Gender all gone, All emotion removed and only one directive; assimilate all organic life and kill all those that oppose them"

"Precisely, how did you know that?" the doctor

"During my stint in the SGC I was transferred to the United Intelligence something, something, UNIT for short, for 3 months. One of which was the Cyberman invasion of earth. You know the one I'm talking about" Arcanis said "I was one of the ones that managed to pry that info out of one of them"

"Wait you were human?" Amy asked, he nodded

"Yeah, VERY long story" he admitted and sighed

"Well then, so what do they have to do with this matter?" The Doctor asked as a Klaxon wailed. The noise startled the Doctor and Amy.

"INCOMING WORMHOLE, UNSCHEDUALED ACTIVATION" Came the voice of Alpha Centauri

The group looked out the Debrief room window to see the Stargate whoosh open. The Iris Flicked open basking the gate in a purple sheen.

"Receiving Rainbow Dash's IDC opening IRIS"

Arcanis raised an eyebrow as the Iris flickered then failed as a Cyborg Pegasus with a group of 10 MP's flanking either side, some flying the others on the ground. Arcanis sighed and teleported to the gate room.

The rest looked on as he appeared in the receiving room. They could hear everything that was being said thanks to the microphones positioned to hear everything.

"Who are you and how did you get past the Iris!" Arcanis demanded. The Cyborg Mare grinned.

"Come now Arcanis, You and I both know that with the right magic signature one can do so much" she said tossing one of the ID devices onto the catwalk "Also I must admit, Rainbow Dash was quite adamant that she wouldn't break. How wrong she was"

"I would suggest that you leave before I send you all back in body bags" Arcanis said as with a snap of his wing, 2 gun turrets dropped from the ceiling and where trained on 4 different targets each. All ready to fire given the command.

"A petty threat" She said back "Kill the faking alicorn"

The MP's raised their harnesses and opened fire on the Alicorn. They all clicked Empty within a Few moments and noticed that once the smoke had cleared there was a wall of bullets simply floating in mid air. Suspended there by the Magenta aura, which disappeared and they all fell to the ground with a sound of metal on metal. Standing there was Arcanis, who was not looking happy. The Cyborg turned around to flee when she made her second mistake.

"Oh Hay bales" she muttered noticing that the gate had shut off. She then heard the Sound of guns going off. Turning around she saw that all of the MP's that she had brought were now all dead and nothing more than a pile of Corpses at the base of the Gate ramp. Stepping over them, Arcanis walked up to the Cyborg.

"Now then, you and I are going to have a little chat. And by chat I mean interrogation" he said "Also, by trying to kill me, you have just committed a crime punishable by death, so let's get this started"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" she screamed as they both disappeared in a flash of Magenta light.

~o~o~

"According to this terminal, a Rainbow maned mare was administered to the medical deck about a day ago or so" Beckett said as the Group got undressed from the MP's uniforms. "Carter are you alright?" he asked noticing that she did look paler than normal

"No, I'm not. I've been having weird memory flashes that aren't mine" she said "they feel like mine but I know that they aren't"

"A side effect of the Mind preventer maybe?" Beckett said running his light between her eyes "Or something else entirely"

"It was like the memories of that Tok'Ra Gou'ald I had years ago" Carter said "could that have something to do with it?"

"Maybe, what sort of memories?" Fluttershy asked

"One where a Race was held for mine or your or some ponies honour, when they rushed off I fell to the ground" Carter said, Fluttershy nodded.

"That's when I got my cutie mark" Fluttershy confirmed "Well not all of it, but mostly"

"Right then, let's keep moving. Carter you okay to move?" John asked to a nodding Sam.

"Yeah, give me a second" She said getting up.

After Carters brief stop, the group then proceeded to avoid the patrols as such made their way to the medical Deck.

~o~o~

Rainbow Dash was perplexed to say the least. After her last run in with the 'Voice of Reason' she had to give up how to use her IDC device.

Silver, the Female Articuno as it turned out, was more concerned at how Rainbow laughed at the matter after woods.

"Why laugh? The MP's will invade your planet and take it over like they have done to Skyrim!" Silver said as Black landed

"Well, to say the least, they will need to deal with Arcanis and the SGE. So no I doubt they will invade Equestria. They will be walking right into a trap" Rainbow said. Black raised an Eyebrow

"How so? Equestria seems to be inhabited by Pegasai as well. So what sort of defences can they possibly use against fellow ponies?"

"Well for starters, the SGE is run by an Alicorn called Arcanis Wraith"

"A what! I though Alicorns where extinct!" Silver exclaimed "Or so the High Council keeps saying"

"Well we are ruled by two. Celestia and Luna, who Control the sun and Moon respectively; Arcanis is the leader of the SGE and Controls everything Spacey and Stargate wise. He is with Luna and they have a Kid, Luna Eclipse" Rainbow explained "Also, Equestria has Earth ponies and Unicorns as well as Pegasai"

"Ah, so now I get it. You are not worried about that 'invasion' because it will fall flat on its face. Clever girl" Black admitted "but that still leaves us here stuck in this place"

"Not so. We have scheduled dial backs. Once we missed one. Arcanis would have sent a team after us to confirm what is going on. If not earlier thanks to a Friend of mine, Pinkie Pie" Rainbow explained "She has a Pinkie sense that is very accurate in regards to these things"

"Well that's comforting to know. Well I must admit I was not expecting any life apart from our cultures living in this galaxy" silver admitted "We have over 500 different Species that live in harmony on our planet" she explained "Though most have abilities that relate to the type they are rather than the species like your pony kind"

"Really? I would love to show them how fast I am!" Rainbow said proudly

"I bet there would be a few that would rise to that challenge. The problem is that we have Stargate but no way of using it" Black explained "That or the legendaries can't be fracking shagged working it out" He explained as Rainbow noticed that something was off with blacks colouration "Bout time this Blue Dye that bitch put on me came out" he said.

It could only be described as liquid running off his coat. It changed from Blue to pitch black as his crest feathers also become black except his central one with was Yellow. Flicking the remaining liquid off his wings rainbow noticed that the tips where the same sandy yellow colour as his central feather.

"That's much better. That Dye was keeping me from using my abilities as a Dark Type" he said with a Cheeky grin "How about we get the hell out of here"

"I'm in" Silver said

"Course I'm in. but I need to get back to my real body though, no offence but I prefer being a Pegasus rather than a bird" Rainbow said

"Non taken" Silver said

"Then that's our first task" Black said as the trio took flight to the top of the main complex and where the main Force field that contained them stood.

~o~o~

"_WARNING CONTAINTMENT BREACH IN SECTOR 5 WARNING CONTAINMENT BREACH IN SECTOR ALL MP's PLEASE REPORT FOR CONTAINMENT PROTOCOL 97APLHA"_ a voice over the intercom came spooking the infiltration group

"Containment breach? What could they have stored away here that needs containment?" Fluttershy asked. Beckett shrugged as they rounded a corner to a laboratory.

"The freaking Hay?" John said as they looked at the Tubes. They were holding all sorts of Pegasai and other creatures. Somewhere unknown to the group until Spitfire shouted out

"FOUND HER!" She shouted. The group looked at the tube holding Rainbow Dash "Get her out!"

"I'm trying, Looks like her mind is hooked up to this machine of sorts, and it looks like she is in a comatose state where her mind is doing something or controlling something else. That's judging by how active her mind is right now" Beckett said pointing out the various Charts

"Like a VR maybe?" Carter asked "Back when I first was exploring we came across a planet where its residents were stuck in a VR. Could this be simular?

"Possible" Beckett said

"I would not recommend pulling the Plug on her Human" came a Robotic voice "Lest you want only a comatose Rainbow Dash"

"Who the hell are you?" John said his P90's aimed at the Cyborg Pegasus

"I could tell you, but alas you may already know. I am Doom Blade. A pleasure to meet the ones from beyond the ring" Doom Blade said bowing to them

"Can you release Rainbow Dash?" Emerald Fire asked. Doom blade nodded and with a Flick of his metallic fore-leg the machine hissed and water was dumped on Beckett and Spitfire.

Beckett grabbed the soaked mare, shallow breath and not moving at all.

"What have you done to her?" Emerald Fire demanded only for an Explosion to rock the ship

"Well Frack" Doom Blade said teleporting away

"Let's deal with that later, let's keep moving" John said

"BLACK BEHIND YOU!" Rainbow shouted startling the group, blinking a few times "what the hay just happened" she asked, she tried to move but found her limbs unresponsive.

"We hoped that you could tell us" Carter said

"Sam? What are you doing here?" she asked as she was draped over Emerald Fire

"Saving your arse" John said "Colonel John Sheppard. SGA"

"Ah. Umm this is rather embarrassing. I can't move" she said

"I'll look you over once we get out of here" Beckett stated

"That's not going to be easy you know"

"Dr Whooves is here. He can get us out" Rainbow said

"How?" Carter asked

"Well… I don't know but he said that Arcanis sent him here to help or get us out as the Stargate is out of the question until they retrieve it from the Orbiting moon" Rainbow said as they all decided that was the best course of action.

~0~0~

30 minutes prior

"Start talking or I start removing Machine parts from you" Arcanis shouted. The Cyborg simply looked at him with a smug expression

"You wouldn't dare, Alicorns are incapable of causing harm!" she said back. Arcanis pulled out a Zat Ni'ika tel, or ZAT for short

"Do you know what this is?" he asked sarcastically

"No" the Cyborg, Voice of Reason, replied

"This is a Zat Ni'ika tel. a Weapon from an alien race called the Gou'auld. It's a torture device" he said levitating it in front of the Cyborg face "One shot causes tremendous pain. The Second will kill you if used in quick succession" he said activating the Zat. It clicked open with a slight electronic sound.

"So what? I'm a Cyborg in service of the Sinkelori, that thing won't hurt me at all. Bring it on" she said sounding confident.

"We will see, but trust me, I know what I'm doing" Arcanis said raising the Zat and fired it at the Cyborg. She let out an Ear piercing scream of agony

"Doctor you have to stop him! This is barbaric" Amy said to the Doctor. They had followed to one of the interview rooms.

"I can't Amy. He is charge here. That and he is royalty" the doctor said "Besides, last time I helped royalty I got a life ban from returning to England"

"That doesn't give him the right to do this though. Human rights…"

"Don't apply in this situation. I will be the first to admit that this is something I don't like to see happen…" the doctor said but was interrupted by another Scream "…okay now I'm sold this has to stop"

The Doctor rapped on the door only to have Arcanis walk out smirking

"What did you do to her?" Amy demanded as they looked in to see the Cyborg in tears

"Broke the programming, poor thing has been brainwashed so many times that she even forgot what she was, the Zat's act as an Electro shock therapy to remove it. Doctor, I need you, Amy and Rory to travel to Skyrim and land on the main base. It's a Star ship in the atmosphere that belongs to the Sinkelori"

"Is that a demand or a Request?" the doctor asked

"A request as the Stargate is out of the question until we can retrieve it" Arcanis said as the Doctor and He walked away leaving Amy and the Cyborg 'voice of reason' in the interrogation room.

"Why is the Stargate out of the question?" Amy asked. The Cyborg sniffed.

"Doom Blade removed it by placing it on the Moon in orbit around the planet. I had to obey" she said

"Do you have a name at all?" Amy asked. The Voice of Reason nodded

"I did, but I think it's a paradox in this time line. I shouldn't be here or exist. But so is the power of the Sindorai" The voice of Reason said

"You can tell me, I'm not technically a Pegasus. I'm actually a Human"

"Really? Well then my name I think was Scootaloo, but I can't be sure" Voice of reason/Scootaloo said, sounding depressed "I came from a doomed timeline and rather than me accepting death I accepted the contract of the Sindorai. Serve them and live or die"

"AMY we are needed elsewhere come-on" Rory said

"Coming" Amy said, leaving the Cyborg alone.

~o~o~

15 minutes prior to the explosion

The TARDIS reached its destination; it was if it knew that the doctor was needed elsewhere and fast.

"Let hurry and find them and get them away fast" the Doctor said, his hooves hitting metal decking rather than concrete. Amy and Rory were behind him

"So who are we looking for?" Amy asked looking around the corner to spot a Few MP's standing guard near a force field like projection

"Apparently, All the Pegasai that were sent here, including 3 from the Pegasus galaxy, their names were, John, Sam, Carson, Spitfire, Soarin, Rainbow dash and Fluttershy. I know the last two from an incident in their future but my past. I hate time travel at times" The Doctor said as he came round the corner. The MP's spotted him only to be frozen in place by a Blue beam

"What the hay?" the Doctor said as he saw the towering Black bird flying through the force Field "oh. You are such a Beautiful thing. What are you doing here?" he asked approaching Black.

"Doctor, that thing just froze those Pegasai be careful it might be dangerous"

"Awwe come on Amy. It's an Articuno. They are protectors of mountains and wonder us creatures with magnificent powers over ice. Though I have never encountered one with your colouration except once. But that was years ago…" the Doctor said before the realisation hit him "…Black Cuno isn't it"

"Bout time you recognised me Doc, though last time I saw you, you weren't an earth pony and you had a scarf and fetish for jelly babies. Now can you help me get my friends out of this cage" Black stated as Amy and Rory walked up to the doctor, who was busy using the sonic screwdriver to force the Field to open up.

"Why couldn't they fly through it like you did?" Rory asked, Black smirked if a bird could

"I'm an Ice, Flying Dark type" Black said as the Field spluttered then died. Rainbow and Silver shot out and landed. The doctor did a quick sonic over the two of them and noted a discrepancy on Rainbow Dash

"Free at last" Silver said as Rainbow looked over the Pegasus and two earth ponies

"Dr Whooves? What are you doing here?"

"Do I know you?" The Doctor said, Rainbow raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, you know, Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in Equestria" Rainbow said

"Oh, nice, the weather mare of Ponyville" the Doctor said "Well, I need to find your friends before leaving" the doctor

"The Stargate? Why don't we use that?" Rainbow asked, Black and Silver raised an eyebrow

"On the moon" Amy said flatly

"Oh, Luna would be happy"

"Let's get you back in your own body first" Black said as they headed off.

Near a Power plant section of the ship, which the doctor said they 'weren't lost but mealy taking a detour', Rainbow saw something that she shouldn't have. A MP with guns trained on Black

"BLACK BEHIND YOU!" she shouted slamming into Him and the result was her getting peppered to Death by the MP's Fire

"RAINBOW!" Silver shouted as her lifeless body fell into the main power conduits and the Resulting electrification and Power surge caused the whole conduit to explode with massive concussive force and set off a chain reaction that caused the main drives to become useless.

"You SONOFABITCH!" Black shouted literally tearing the MP"s Wings off and throwing him into the destroyed conduit. He pulled the charred remains of Rainbow Dash "Doc, is she really dead?"

"I don't know, I felt a massive energy spike when she hit that conduit, so it's possible that her mind transferred back to her real body"

"Then let's get moving"

"I must admit Doctor Whooves, or Doctor Who, You are by far and large the most biggest thorn that my benefactors have at this moment" Came a robotic voice, the Gathered ponies and Cuno's looked to see Doom Blade standing there with another 4 Simular Cyborg's flanking him.

"You're one of the Sindorai?" Amy asked, Doom Blade nodded

"Sort of, I work alongside them yes. We are ponies from a Doomed Time line that were given the option to work for the Sindorai or die"

"LIKE WHAT CHOICE YOU GAVE SCOOTALOO!" Amy screamed at them

"You mean 'voice of reason'. So you managed to break the brainwashing on that poor Child, Whoopty fucking do. She was weak and she didn't deserve the gifts of Cybernation" Doom Blade said

"We settle this right now you overgrown Robot" Black said, a simmer of ice forming around him

"Very well, Black Cuno, Very well. Kill them all"

"Doctor, plan c"

"Plan C?"

"RUN!" Amy shouted as the Articuno summoned up a massive blizzard causing more explosions in the main power plant.

~0~0~

Cyber Scootaloo sat in a quiet room away from everyone that she had betrayed. The Door opened to not Arcanis or any pony she recognised, it was a smaller version of Luna, but had the eyes of Arcanis

"I heard Crying from here. Why are you here?" the Alicorn asked, Cyber Scootaloo looked on to see Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and herself as a filly, Scootaloo

"Come on Eclipse, your dad said to not come here" Sweetie Bell said, Eclipse smirked

"That's why we are here. I have rights to move around this castle as much as him" Eclipse "Besides, I can always ask mum for the proper authority"

"Your mother?" Cyber Scootaloo asked "Is she Princess Luna?"

"Of course" Eclipse said as

"Ah, that's why you look like her so much" Cyber Scootaloo said bluntly, she looked up with a sullen face "I remember her being quite the trouble maker"

"You know my mother?" Eclipse asked, Cyber Scootaloo nodded

"Well from a differing Time line yes" She said looking up again to see a Cyber Pony standing there

"Oh how Heart warming Voice of Reason" he said, the Fillies turned around. Cyber Scootaloo stood up "I should just crush them and then you and solve all the Sindorai problems in one fell swoop"

"YOU LAY ONE HOOF ON ANYOF THEM AND I WILL PERSOANLLY RIP THAT CYBER IMPLANT YOU CALL A BRAIN CLEAN OUT YOUR ARSE!" She shouted walking up to the pony. "If you want trouble take it up with me"

The Cyber pony shrugged; walked up to the Scootaloo and backhanded her halfway down the corridor.

"Scootaloo!" Shouted the remaining Cutie Mark Crusaders, They rushed to her side. She coughed up blood

"Whoops" he said "time to get rid of them all" his fore hoof Changed to a claw. He raised it to strike down the Filly's only to be blasted further down the hall.

"I FRACKING TOLD YOU BITCH. NOW IT'S TIME TO SKULL FUCK YOU!" Cyber Scootaloo shouted blasting him clean off his hooves again by a cannon that was now her own right fore hoof. Her back hooves had grown slightly and 4 stabilising bars jutting out in the cardinal points, to accommodate an upright position she was now standing, her other fore hoof was a claw like the other Cyborg. "Get out of here, I'll hold him off. Scootaloo Take this, if I'm alive destroy it, if not, then it's yours to watch and you only. Keep them safe. GO" she said tossing the Filly a USB device.

Eclipse slammed a Red button marked 'in case of emergency press button' and a siren wailed over the castle. The Cutie Mark Crusaders ran as Cyber Scootaloo fired another beam towards the Cyborg.

~o~o~

John rounded a corner followed closely by Sam and Spitfire, behind them Emerald Fire with Rainbow dash on his back, Fluttershy and Beckett. John stopped suddenly when an earth pony colt Ran past him.

"HEY" john shouted "Who are you!" he said. Amy Skidded to a halt with Rory slamming into her arse face first

"We could as you the same thing, And Rory get out of my arse!" she said pushing him back with one of her hind legs

"Colonel John Sheppard, SGA1" he said back "And you are?"

"Amelia Pond, this is Rory my husband" she said "And that is the Doctor"

"Howdy, wait John Sheppard?" the Doctor said as a Cyborg colt slammed into the wall opposite the group. Groaning he slid down the wall, the doctor looked down to see Black and Silver rushing away from where they had gotten from "Okay PLAN C PLAN C TO THE TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted. John raised an eyebrow as the birds rushed past him, Followed by a couple of staff weapon like blasts shooting past.

Carter took the initiative and underarmed a concussion grenade down the hall, once it detonated the non combatants ran as Sam and John brought up the rear. Battle harnesses flaring into action

~o~o~

Arcanis, Twilight and Harry were running down the main corridors as the wails of the sirens origins

"(FUCKING HELL)" Arcanis swore in ancient as they came to where the alarm was raised. Standing there was Cyber Scootaloo being choked to death by the Cyborg that had invaded the SGE. Behind Arcanis was the CMC's. "Release her now" Arcanis demanded. With a sicking crack, the Cyborg Snapped Cyber Scootaloo's neck and tossed the lifeless corpse aside. The Girls shirked away as the once red eye faded to black.

"Oh dear, seems like I killed her, oh well" the Cyborg said only to receive a face full of hoof as Arcanis dented the metal around his eye. A Second blow, from a Spinning Arcanis's back leg, sent the Cyborg reeling into a wall and crashing into a pillar. Twilight teleported behind and used magic to seize up his joints. In doing so he stopped still and his eyes widened as the sword of Godric Gryffindor sliced the Colt's head clean off his body. The body tried to spasm but was held at bay by the magic.

Arcanis knelt down to cyber Scootaloo's form and noticed that she was still alive. Scootaloo rushed up to her

"This is yours" she said holding it out. The cyber mare shook her head as best she could.

"It's yours. Arcanis will know how to use it. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you myself" she said before slipping to death completely.

Arcanis sighed and looked at the USB drive in Scootaloo's hooves.

"That's a Universal Serial Bus, a storage device for data. Eclipse my dear, you can use the pc in my office to access the data on that drive. Anything that is related to the Sindorai I want to know straight away"

"Yes dad, okay girls this way!" she said as the CMC's headed to Arcanis's office

"DECTIVE CUTIE MARK YAY" the 4 shouted running down the corridors.

"They will figure out they need a password" Arcanis said to Twilight and Harry

"Don't worry girls I know his password" Eclipse said

"Is she dead?" Twilight asked, Arcanis nodded

"Yes, she is dead. Neck broken with such force I'm surprised it wasn't instantaneous. But I shall organise something for her" Arcanis said

"Very well then, Shall we check up on the girls then?" Twilight said

"Better you than me, I need to head over to security and see what the hell happened and how he managed to get here" Arcanis said as a medical team rocked up to remove the bodies "This one gets treated properly"

"Of course sir" the doctor said lifting the body to the gurney to take it away to the medical part of the castle.

"Let's hope the doctor is having more luck than I am"

~0~0~

The doctor Opened the main TARDIS doors and Ushered every pony in

"MOVE!" he shouted as Amy and Rory entered first, followed by Fluttershy, Emerald Fire and Rainbow Dash.

John was last into the room that held the TARDIS. He slammed the door shut to have Black Freeze it shut.

"That should hold them" John said

"You fight well, Sheppard" Black said

"So do you, for a bird" John responded as the door dented "Best we leave then"

"IN HERE QUICKLY!" the Doctor said as Sam walked in, having taken a blast to the left wing.

John followed shortly after and as did Black and Silver.

"HOLY CRAP, IT"S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" John shouted as the Doctor watch the door slam open

"ADEU!" the doctor said shutting the door to the TARDIS.

"STOP HIM!" shouted Doom Blade. The TARDIS whined as it activated and sent the motley crew to their destination.

~o~o~

"Well here we are, back at the SGE" the Doctor said as the TARDIS Landed. He opened the door and walked out to have immediately 4 guns positioned to shoot him "Umm, HI?"

"STAND DOWN!" came a Females voice said over the guards; they stood away revealing an Alicorn Princess. "Doctor?"

"Luna?" the doctor asked as Amy tried to leave the TARDIS

"No, Luna Eclipse" Eclipse said, she was the same size as Celestia now.

"oh, Sorry, Wrong time on the time line" the Doctor said tear dropping"SORRY BOUT THAT!" he said closing the door.

"Don't worry; you will get it this time. By the way, you will land in the conference hall" Luna Eclipse said as the TARDIS took off again

"Who was that?" Arcanis asked as he entered from his office

"Just the doctor missing the time line by a few years

"A Few? Namely a thousand" Arcanis muttered

"I failed to mention that part" Eclipse said bluntly

"Ah that's funny" Arcanis said re-entering his office

To be continued


	5. Breaching the Systematic uploads

My Little Space Explorer – Skyrim

Chapter 5 – Breaching the Systematic uploads

Written by Adam Jenkins AKA the Black Cuno

All Original Characters belong to me

MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

Stargate to Metro Myer Goldwyn

~0~0~

3 Days had passed on Equestria since the return of the members of the Skyrim expedition. Doctor Whooves had, like Luna Eclipse said from the future, in the main conference hall, where she was playing with the CMC's to try and cheer up Scootaloo.

Rainbow dash was pissed that she was grounded literally and proverbially in the medical wing of the SGE; though the constant Visitations by Spitfire, Emerald Fire and Arcanis made the stay more or less a bearable.

Dr Carson Beckett was also station in the SGE for the time being due to a mishap with the 'species former' that Rodney was 'trying' to fix. Rainbow remembers that moment quite clearly as she was surprised to see Arcanis getting a massive arse whooping a scientist that wouldn't fix the machine

Flashback – 2 days ago

"Umm, Arcanis, I still have wings" Sheppard stated as he walked out of the machine, still a Pegasus

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THIS THING" Arcanis shouted as he looked over the machine again. It wasn't working anymore and meant that Beckett, Sheppard and Carter we stuck as Pegasai for the time being. "Urgh, Alpha Centauri, contact the SGE and get Dr McKay here now"

Flashback - yesterday

"What do you mean, it's not working?" Rodney Asked as he looked over the machine "Seem to be working for me" he said pondering what to do about it "Try it again John"

"Urgh fine" John said walking into the machine only to have it fizzle out on him with a small pop "See"

"FINE ill take a closer look at this" He said walking up to the dais. What he wasn't seeing was the nod from both Carter and Arcanis for John to implement their plan "OW" he said as John bucked him into it. With a flash, Dr Rodney McKay realised that his human life was on hold until he fixed the machine.

"Now you are as cute as us Rodney" Beckett said walking up to the new stallion, John and Sam where holding in a laugh as Arcanis summoned up a mirror.

"What just happened?" he asked "And why do I have a sudden wave of vertigo?"

"Welcome to the heard" John mocked as Rodney tentatively looked down. He saw orange hooves instead of hands. It took a few seconds for it to click.

"ARGH!" he screamed bolting into a door and knocking himself out.

"Whoops" Arcanis muttered. The Earth pony that was once Dr McKay, was Orange coloured with black tail and mane.

End flashback

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash had spent yesterday with her hooves over her ears at the massive amounts of complaining that was coming from the other room that housed the new stallion.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hoof steps. She looked at the door and say Emerald Fire standing there.

"How did it go?" she asked, Emerald Fire grinned

"Arcanis said I could stay here in Equestria" he said walking up to her "He said along the lines of 'bettering the Pegasus kind' or something like that" he sat next to Rainbow.

"Yeah, still can't feel my rear legs you know" she said. Emerald fire poked them to no response from rainbow "Though considering I can now freely move my fore-hooves that's a good sign"

"Very good sign too. Considering you were fully paralysed not 2 days ago" Emerald fire noted

"True" she said "Wish I wasn't though. I want to show you Equestria, the wonder bolts, Pinkies Cupcakes" Rainbow stated, Emerald nodded "Have you seen Scootaloo around?"

"I have a couple of Times. Harsh for her what she's been through"

"What do you mean?" rainbow asked.

"Wouldn't you if you found out that your future self sacrificed herself to save you" Emerald Fire stated

"WHAT!"

~0~0~

Arcanis switched the video off. Groaning, he changed the password to his PC again and put a magic requirement onto it. He recalled the last few days that had gone like a blur.

The Doctor had taken back Black and Silver to their world again, a simple but nice gesture to the avians. Arcanis admitted that perhaps there was more to the Equestrian Galaxy than first seems.

Rainbow Dash was recovering from the Paralysis of having her mind switched so quickly form one body to another

He looked at the strange mirror that Celestia Had given him for a gift. Her comments where

"If you're bored one time, try it out for shits and giggles" she had said to him, it was a Quantum mirror capable of transporting ponies or people to a different dimension. He was broken out by the stupor by a knock at the door.

"Arcanis?" Twilight said as she walked into the office with Harry by her side. Unlike Magrathia, Twilight had put on weight around the belly.

"Twilight, Harry, please have a seat. It would seem that you have put on weight Twilight" Arcanis said as she sat down.

"Yeah well" she looked at Harry and blushed.

"Congrats, I know you two are close" Arcanis stated "But I doubt this is a social call eh?"

"Unfortunately not, The Sindorai attack here on base has gotten Celestia in a massive mix-up. She is confused as to what to do" Twilight said as Rodney rushed past.

"Well perhaps but at least we don't need to worry about anything else" He said as all the lights went out and the castle lost power. "Goddamnit" Arcanis muttered "Come on, let's see what they are doing down there.

~0~0~

"RODNEY YOU MORON!" shouted a Pair of male voices as Arcanis, Twilight and Harry walked into the room. Standing there was a human john Sheppard and a Pegasus Sheppard

"Well that was unexpected. I thought that it would work" Rodney stated as the human Sheppard sat down next to his Pegasus counterpart "Not create a Clone of you"

"What in the name of all that is the Stargate is going on here?" Arcanis began

"Well Rodney and I have been looking at the reason why we haven't been able to turn back to humans. Well we recalibrated it but..." Carter said "...it kind of turned south"

"THERE IS TWO OF ME" Both Sheppard said in unison. Pegasus Sheppard groaned whilst the other simple sat there twiddling his thumbs.

"Anyway, apart from there being 2 Johns now, do you both have the same memories or not" Arcanis asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well...that's the weird thing. Last this I remember is Carter becoming a Pegasus and bucking me into the machine there" Human Sheppard stated

"And I don't remember anything prior to 7 days ago" Pegasus Sheppard commented

"If I may interject" Twilight stated "Perhaps the change from human to Pegasus was remembered by the machine. You may have triggered the machine to create 2 results, one human, one pony, with the memories of those being human and those of the Pony but in two forms" she stated "I could perhaps help out with the re-configuring"

"Makes...sense in a weird way?" Rodney stated "Well two brains are better than one"

"Anyway, one problem at a time, Rodney DO not uses this machine again, clear. At least until I get back." Arcanis continued leaving the room with an equally confused Harry

"what the hay?"

~0~0~

As Arcanis entered his office a Familiar face was in the room.

"Sis, problems?" Arcanis stated, knowing full well it was Celestia.

"A few, but mostly how this...Sindorai managed to get into the SGEC" She said sipping from the tea cup she was drinking out of.

"Urgh, don't remind me. I know full well that occurred. Well it was a turn coated Sindorai that saved your niece though" Arcanis stated falling into the couch "the paper work for that is a bitch"

"Pardon?" Celestia stated "What is a Bitch"

"Female Dog; Humans use the term as a demeaning term for something that is a pain in the arse" Arcanis explained

"Ah, Human cuss words; they dear me sometimes" Celestia stated taking another sip "But that is against the point of the conversation. How can you stop it for the future?"

"If I knew that, then I could fix it. But alas I cannot" he stated as a familiar blue hoof rubbed his back "ooo..."

"Relax, only me" Luna stated continuing the massage to a cooing Arcanis "Good afternoon sis"

"Lulu, how are you going?"

"Very well considering that Eclipse is running about the castle making a mess" Luna stated "but apart from that, not bad. Arcanis as you may have noticed is stressed out" she said nibbling a feather on his stretched wing. He simply relaxed further into the couch.

There was a knock at the Door

"Sorry to interrupt your majesties but we have a problem at the adaptation machine"

"Great" Arcanis muttered getting up and following the guy

~0~0~

"Whats going on..." Arcanis began

Arcanis eye twitched uncontrollable at the sight before him. On one side stood the Humans that he had brought to Equestria, Carter, Sheppard, Beckett and McKay.

On the other side stood the Pegasai and pony forms of Carter, Sheppard Beckett and McKay.

Twilight stood over the machine looking at where it went wrong

" ...here" he stated

"Arcanis this was our Idea" both Carters stated

"Pardon?"

"Well, think of it this way, even though we are two different 'persons' now, technically they are new ponies that know about the SGE only. This way, we don't take that information to the wraith"

"Also technically we are all new ponies anyway with our own memories" Pega-Carter stated.

"To confusing for me. I'm sending the humans back to SGA and leaving it at that, I'll have Alpha Centauri dial the gate to Atlantis. The Ponies will report to my office now as they will need to go under different Alias here and deserve a new name as they are technically different people" Arcanis stated calmly "Oh and Twilight, Celestia is in my office at the moment. Perhaps you better give her the news"

Arcanis left with the Humans following and then the ponies after them

~0~0~

"So what exactly was on the USB scoots?" Rainbow asked Scootaloo who had come to visit her. She looked down as Emerald Fire walked in

"Basically why she did it" Scootaloo stated

"I can go one better and show you" Emerald Fire started pulling up the laptop and switching to 'Media Player'.

"Scoot's Remind me why ah'm taping this?" asked a Female voice, an older Apple Bloom.

"Cause if we don't know, I doubt those Sindorai will let us live long enough to explain this if it works" Cyber Scootaloo stated

"You already broke free from the re-programming once, what will happen if it flares up again?" a softly spoken voice asked

"No idea, but i need to record this so that if what the Sindorai say is true that they have a chance at winning this" Cyber scoot stated

"Okay then, Listen Up Me. From when you hear this, you may be asking the questions as to what the hell. Listen closely. The Quantum Mirror is how they got into the SGE the first place, but they converted the Princesses into their own and forced this upon us ponies. They used to the Princesses to rule over us and Get a foot hold in our Dimension. They are machines that take over everything and use us as conduits for their will. I don't know how to stop them but with enough warning you might"

"THEY"RE COMING" Scream Sweetie Belle

"Also look out for one called Silver Drill. He might not sound like pony you know, but beware of him" Cyber Scootaloo stated as her Cyber limb to remove the USB drive

The silence in the room after that was astounding. You could hear a pin drop. The Mares simply looked at each other as Rainbow simply hugged Scootaloo.

Emerald Fire closed the laptop and sat beside the two. He would do so to keep them both sane

~0~0~

Twilight, Harry, Arcanis as well as the 4 new additions to the SGE stood and waved off the Human members of the SGA. With a Shlorp-ing sound, the 4 disappeared to the event horizon and the gate shut its self down.

"Another Mission completed" Arcanis stated "right then, seeing as we haven't debriefed yet, Someone fetch Dash and we will begin in half an hour" Arcanis stated with a series of Groans coming from the gathered ponies

As Arcanis Entered his office 4 hours later, he sat on the couch and stared at the Quantum Mirror. Form what Rainbow Dash had said it was the source of the Sindorai, he decided that sleep was the better option so closed his eyes on the couch and began to snooze.

He was half asleep when there was an almighty crashing sound that came from the mirror and into his Desk. Opening his eyes he saw a large form crushing his table. A few Magenta Feathers fluttered around the form which had a pair of twitching wings and gray mane

"Well Fuck" it said in a distinctly Female English accent "That was unexpected. Well there goes my Desk" She stated getting up and dusting her dress that was a Luna blue with the gold trim.

Arcanis whistled as she spun around to see him standing there near the door.

"_Well...Fuck_" She muttered in ancient, Arcanis Smirked

"That's my desk you just destroyed you know" he stated getting up she flinched at the size, she was ahead shorter than him "And I'm assuming that you used the Quantum Mirror?"

"Umm...yeah" she said sheepishly "umm, I'll be leaving now" she said and turned to leave before being grabbed by a magenta Aura

"Once my desk is fixed then I'll let you go" Arcanis scolded as Luna walked in

"LULU!" the Mare shouted as Luna raised an eyebrow at the Mare that was crying "I saw them take you to be converted"

"Keh?" Luna asked looking at Arcanis "Who is this?"

"Parallel version of me I think" Arcanis stated "Who is going to return to her dimension now"

"No. Listen to me. Before you go, beware of the Sindorai and the 8 pointed STAR BEWARE THE 8 POINTED STAR!" she screamed as she was forced back through the Quantum mirror. Arcanis then proceeded to use magic to seal the Mirror in a Quantum state of flux; In other words sent it to the core of the Sun.

"If we need it then I will get it back, otherwise it can stay there" Arcanis stated Sighing he looked over to Luna who simply looked at him and Smiled.

"What did she mean by the 8 pointed Stars?" Luna Asked

"A Vague Idea to say the least, but i hope the Sindorai aren't with them"

"Who?" Luna asked as they nuzzled.

"The beings of Chaos...The Greater Daemons and the 4 Chaos Gods"

"What like discord?"

"No...Like Violence, Pleasure, Knowledge and Pestilence..." Arcanis stated "by they are form a Board game on earth...so it's not like they could exist?" he asked

"You are a great leader and very knowledgeable on this...whoever decides to come for Equestria, they will go through you first" Luna stated "I can make sure of it as they won't harm Our Ponies anymore"

"Hope your Right...I need some sleep" Arcanis stated leaving the now repaired desk and a file. It was for their new Recruits, the SGA Pegasai.

End – At least for now.

* * *

><p>AN – Felt the end was rushed a bit, but sets it up for the last Book – Terraria<p>

Teal'c voice - Next time on 'My Little Space Explorer'

"_Move ya Flanks. We ain't got all day Tush" shouted a Gray armour clad Earth pony at a pair of similarly clad ponies. One had a white shoulder with a St Georges Cross in red on it, denoting medic, and the other had a green with 3 yellow Chevrons in a row on hers. He had half a leg missing and was not bleeding as profusely as he once been seconds ago._

"_Now hold ya Horses, the Sergeant here isn't going nowhere you clout" Applejack shouted at the annoyed Lieutenant. Her Armour was a rich orange with a blue shoulder pad. Her armour was more reminiscent of the Space Marines of the ultra marines than the flack Armour the other ponies were wearing._

"_You have no right to boss me around" He snarled back only to have a Hoof Slap him through a MDF boarded up house_

"_Ah can and Ah will; we wait till the Sergeant can move" She said putting her hoof down._

"_Just cus you came through that damned Ring you get Special treatment" the Lieutenant stated_

"_No, it's Cause I know what Ah'm doing" Applejack Barked again._

_She only hoped that the rest of her friends were holding up better than her and her Doomed Squad, a squad so lost in enemy territory that the Element of Honestly didn't know if it was nicer to lie to comfort them or not and break their moral._


End file.
